Loving You Again?
by rUbY x sApPhIrE25
Summary: Natsume betrayed Mikan three years ago, he left to States with his new girlfriend, then now he returned. What would happen between? NxMxR. Rewritten!
1. Natsume Returns

**Yohooo! I'm backeez, this is the rewritten story, well you see this is same concept as before rewritten, but I changed some words and added my ideas, I was supposed to make this as a normal but naah! So sit back and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Natsume returns

'_WELCOME BACK, NATSUME HYUUGA._'

_**Mikan stared sadly at the banner hanging in front of the gate, the memory inside gave her a big sigh. Natsume returned to Japan to celebrate the 50 golden years founding anniversary of Gakuen Alice. It's been three years since Natsume betrayed and then left her. Natsume left Japan with his beloved girlfriend, Luna Koizumi after they buried his mother, Mrs. Kaoru Hyuuga.**_

**_Well, here am I, that's me Mikan Sakura… Standing in front of the gate, thinking that how our relationship did was ruined. That Hyuuga-jerk, what's with the nasty remarks he said to me…sigh, he was so overprotected with Luna-san well that because she was her long time gf, duh...What am I gonna do Diary-san, I wish you could talk to me.  
_**

My deep thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind greeted me,

"Ohayo, Sakura-san"

I turned and saw my senpai friend, Andou Tsubasa.

"Ohayo, Tsubasa-senpai, was Misaki-senpai with you?" I asked. Misaki Harada was Tsubasa's wife for four years, he proposed her publicly during their college graduation and after receiving their diplomas. They invited me and Natsume for their wedding, I accepted, but Natsume refused.

"Misaki was busy after all after she became the headmaster for the party" he scratched his head while he answered.

"Well she's pregnant you know, she needs your support."

"I know, but she said she's fine, she invited everybody, even those students who had gone abroad… Well that reminds that he even invited Natsume, and this time, he wanted to come."

"Really? Ahem…I mean- why?"

"Well maybe he'll be spending more time with here in Japan. He really missed his old buddy…"

_**I looked down; I remembered everything when they're together, even I was a nerd before and totally obsessed with Natsume, but our relationship was ruined when I caught him betraying me, using Luna. But I don't want to revive that kind of memory again, Diary-san, just help me forget about him, I'm begging you even you don't exist'**_

_**My tears began to fall… I started to feel a strong pang in her heart, and shattered to thousand pieces once again. Help me now Diary-san.**_

"Mikan, what's wrong?"

"Ah…" I held my head high and wiped my tears

"Is it because of that Hyuuga again?" He raised an eyebrow

"What? No!" I smiled but that was fake

"Uh…Huh" Tsubasa looked at me, suspiciously

"Nothing, I'm okay, I'm just happy for you two… that's why I'm crying…"

* * *

"Huh? Sakura-san?" the boy with blonde locks appeared to me

"Ruka-pyon…" I blushed

"I knew it was you, I almost can't recognize you because…you…you…"

"I'm… what?"

"C-cute on that o-outfit" he stammered.

"T-thank you…"I smiled and blushed even darker.** O_h my gosh, Diary-san! He said I was so cute! Yahh! Ruka Nogi, that's his name. He was Natsume's best friend. Everyone like me call him 'Ruka-pyon, because he looks like a rabbit, which reminds us that he even had a pet rabbit. Everyone calls him like that except my best friend whose name was Hotaru Imai, who usally calls him 'Ruka-kun'. Hotaru was his girlfriend, but that one night I heard that they broke up eventually. They're like almost a perfect couple, but it was Hotaru who decided that they have to separate._**

"So I heard, you communicated Natsume two years ago" I said.

"Yeah, he's fine, but Luna and Natsume were-"He tried to explain but he was interrupted by the limousine just entered through the gate

BEEEEEP! BEEEP!

"Out of the way, you big oaf!" the driver yelled at us.

"Oh Yeah…"I looked at the driver irritably

"Sakura-san…Huh?" He tried to stop me but he looked inside the car for a while, then he ask the driver "Sir, sorry for blocking your way, but who is your passenger inside your limo?"

"W-what?" I said

"This is a guest so beat it doofus!" the driver replied rudely, then he just sped off the car, before Ruka knew the answer.

"Curse that driver" I smeered "Do you know who was that guest he was talking about?"

"Yes..."

"Really? Then who?"

"Natsume,I believe it was him" was his laconic answer.

"What?!"I shrieked

* * *

_**I walked around the garden to look for Ruka, I found him talking to Narumi and the man who made my heartbeat stop… Natsume Hyuuga.**_

_**He stood in his six-foot towering height. He is indeed taller than Ruka and Narumi. He is handsome and cool as always.**_

_**Beside him was his girlfriend, Luna Koizimi. She was wearing black gown, with a ribbon wrapped around her waist, with high heels about three-inches, and dangling earrings, with her hair curled, with her lips covered by a thick lipstick, and with her long eyebrows with mascara. And you know Diary-san she was so beautiful and, with that outfit, she wanted to be the center of attraction with the ladies.**_

_**I sighed as Luna kept on showing off her outfit and the relationship with Natsume, the other ladies was giving her some compliment that she was lucky having a rich and handsome guy as her boyfriend.**_

Before I could walk away, I saw Misaki with Tsubasa on her side.

"Mikan-chan, I'm so glad you're here!"

"Ohayo, Misaki-senpai."

"You look stunning, my dear" she giggled

"Arigato, you too, senpai. Your pregnancy fits your dress."

* * *

At evening…

"Oh there she is, Mikan-chan…"

"Konnbanwa, Narumi-sensei!"

"You look cute as always, Mikan-chan"Narumi admired

"Thank you…Huh?" I looked down to the boy hugging Narumi's right thigh

"Youichi-kun, welcome back, you miss your old friend, ne?" I smiled at the gray haired little boy looking at me.

"I miss my Oba-chan*…" **(a/n: *oba-chan means 'old lady' or 'grandma')**

"You never changed, do you? Don't you remember how old I am?" I pointed to myself

"Yes, I still remember… You're 65 years old" he replied, and Ruka started to giggle

"E-excuse me?! And oi, Ruka-pyon that's not funny."My face turned into red like a tomato

"Yes it does…Red face!"

"Oh okay stop you two, and Mikan you remember? Natsume Hyuuga-san" Narumi pointed to the raven haired guy beside him.

"Y-yeah, W-we-welcome back, Natsume…" I bowed uneasily like an old woman.

"Hmph, oba-san" Natsume replied rudely, to prevent me from further embarrassment; Ruka came to the rescue when the music played

"Why don't we dance Mikan? I'll save the last dance for you."

"Oh, yes, thank you" before I could approach to him, Youichi stood in front of me.

"No… Oba-chan will dance with me first." He urged

"Oh…okay." He agreed

"Youichi stay away from that baka…" Natsume told him.

"Then you should stay away from that Luna b-tch, Natsume-nii-san"Youichi told him back

"Eh?" I look at them, with my face drew a puzzle.

* * *

"So, How's States,Youichi-kun?"I asked as she lend I a radiant smile

"Don't ask…"he replied nonchalantly

"Why?"I asked him but now my face seems distorted

"Nothing… It's just Natsume-nii-chan don't spend time with me, he always dates with Luna." He answered while looking down the ground.

"Oh…" my sweat dropped. "Um… Youichi-kun, why do you hate Luna-san?"

He looked up and replied, "Because she's a slut and wicked"

"No, she's not and by the way where do you learn those words anyway? What you were saying to Natsume and even that answer was wrong!" I asked him again

"My schoolmates at the America said that Luna was a slut, she slept with many guys before, and she was wicked because she quarrels and slaps Natsume-nii-san every day. She said he was so pathetic and a fool."He answered with his fist clenched.

**_I didn't know that, they were fighting each other… Well they have been together like almost three years, I'm so confused… Well, you know Diary-san, when you heard some girls talking about 'Natsume's nerdy gf' well that's me.  
_**

"Look, don't listen to your schoolmates, okay? Even though they were quarrelling with each other, they still love each other, right?"

"That piece of stupid advice won't help me, and by the way, I wish you were his girlfriend, instead of that old wicked lady…"

I sighed."I… was Natsume's girlfriend before, did he told you that? I do love him before, He's just made me his girlfriend because Natsume loves Luna even more, and he wants her to be jealous of him. So I don't deserve to be his girlfriend, okay?"

Youichi ignored. "Hmph, you just made that up, do you?…"he said "I know he still loves you…"

"And why is that?"I asked him

"Because you were showing kindness to him and he even told me…" he replied

"Seriously, ME? I don't believe you" she laughed but inside she was full of doubtfulness

"May I take this dance?" Ruka bowed beside them, but Youichi growled at him

"No!" he replied childishly, I can fell my hands clasped even harder.

"Um… Youichi-kun, why don't you dance with that little girl over there?" I pointed to little black-haired girl standing behind him.

"You must be Youichi-kun, right?" the girl smiled, and he nodded "Great! My name's Aoi Hyuuga, I heard you were one of my nii-san's best friends, I always wanted to meet you." She offered her a hand

* * *

"They're so cute, ne? Ruka-pyon?" She said as they looked at Youichi and Aoi dancing together happily.

"Yeah, they are…" he replied "So what did you and Youichi were talking about?"

"Nothing, I'm just asking him how's life in States."

"Well then, how is he?"he asked

"He's happy living with them, hehe…"

"Well that's good…" He smiled, but then he noticed me, looking down in doubt. I can feel Natsume watching me "What's wrong?" he asked sincerely

"It seems that Natsume's not really happy when he sees me, he never forgiven me yet, for that incident I've done to Luna-san…Well it's not my fault, why did he never listen to me? Well I promised him that I will never bother him again."

"Don't worry, I know he will forgive you, I believe in you Sakura-san, I know you're not that deceiving kind of person" he said sincerly

* * *

Later…

"Ruka-pyon?"

"Oh! Sakura-san, just in time, I'll drive you home…" he led me to his car

"Mikan-chaaaaan~~~Konnbanwa!" an adult with bright yellow hair, appeared behind him carrying a bottle of vodka, he walked back and forth then few seconds later, he stumbled down the floor.

"Oh yeah… I have to take Narumi-sensei first, he's drunk" he pointed to to the dead-like corpse

"Eh?"

At the car…

"Wew… I'm glad, Narumi-sensei has fallen asleep…" I sighed was she looked back at the passenger seat. She I turned back facing to the windshield, the surrounding was quiet for a while until Ruka asked me.

"Sakura-san?"

"Yeah?" my eyes darted to an anxious face.

"Do you know where Hotaru is?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, maybe something's wrong with her…"

"She don't want to celebrate the anniversary, if I'll insist her to join, she'll force me to pay 500 rab-"

"Is it because she dumped me before does it mean that she don't want to go to the party?" I was cut off when he asked her another question

"Huh?"

"Nothing…" he clenched his fist.

**'_How long was their relationship was over anyway, wasn't that long time ago? But he seems sad without Hotaru, I think neither Ruka nor Hotaru's fault why they were separated although she dumped her but, I don't know why or what's the main reason, and that's what I'm thinking right now Diary-san.'_**

"Just… don't give up, kay?"

"What?"

"I know there's always a good reason why she left you. I never thought of it that she did something wrong to you, I know… she's my best friend, and I'll negotiate her for you."

"Thank you, Sakura-san; I'll put my trust in you…"

**_Well, I'm glad he's happy, but for me… sigh, I didn't expect Ruka and Hotaru to break up. Well what's the big deal? I'm crushing on Ruka for three years, and with that long I didn't even told my feelings to him yet, so is he… well I don't know if he likes me that much, I don't know how much I'm going to bear this pain any longer. I just want to sleep peacefully, this night without nightmares, I don't know what will happen next. Could you help me Diary-san?  
_**

**_-M. Sakura_**

* * *

**So sweet? Hahaha Youichi is funny! I hate Luna that's why I put her as a main antagonist, hahaha! So anyways, my brain's empty, I still have to finish my plot for my story so keep tuned and updated; I'm going to edit the second chaps, kay? And thanks for reading.**

**Lots of sugar,**

**RubyxSapphire**


	2. Feelings and Friends

Chapter 2:

"Natsume-kun…" the brunette girl started to sob

"Did I tell you to stay away from me?" the raven haired lad insisted while not looking at her."But I haven't told you my feelings yet…"

"What feelings?"He looked at her

"Natsume I…I-"she started to confess, but… it goes again with that old story, which is unfinished.

**-x-**

"MIKAN-CHAN!"I voice just shrieked through my eardrums "Amenatsu-chan…mou, stop making me deaf!" I yelled at her

"You're the one who's deaf. You're in dreamland do you? 'Cause you're like 'Oh… Natsume-kun…' Hahaha! You're so funny; I'll tell Hotaru-sama about this" she laughed and I was embarrassed.

_**So that girl who confessed to Natsume in the dream is me. Ugh… Why Natsume is always my dream boy? What about Ruka-pyon? What am I to him? Diary-san, why don't God will show me the dream that Ruka-pyon and I were having a good time and Natsume will be out of our lives forever, sigh… I don't know what to do…**_

"What time is it?" I raised myself from my bed, man… I don't feel going to the school anymore.

"You slept 10 hours and 35 minutes and 43.2 seconds" she answered,

I was confused. "In English please, I'm not a robot like you!"

"Dude, its 7:30 am"

The answer was echoed to my ears. "What?!" I squawked, enough to hear to the whole neighborhood."Why didn't you wake me up earlier? And what's wrong with my alarm clock? Why It didn't ring?" I jumped from the bed and hurriedly ran to the closet to change my clothes,

"You broke it, honestly." She was calm when she answers

_**My robot, or also called as my replica of my appearance, emotions and personality, Amenatsu Sakura has been my maid since I moved into this old dorm (happens to be my mother's room) when I became a 'single star' student. Since I was a 'no star' student, I had a hard time doing my chores and also this was one of my reason why I was late for school, but when Hotaru created Amenatsu (that's because she's a brilliant inventor) she gave her to me. Well she's a bit clumsy but hard working.**_

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore. I have to get there before Jinno-sensei will kill me!"

She crossed her arms. "You should thank me for waking you up, anyway"

"Alright sheesh thanks for waking me up, there! Happy?" I said annoyingly

She began tapping her heels, "Uh-huh…You know, I need a real gratitude"

"Well, LATER!" I slammed the door, and then I started to run

-X-

Later at the II-Blueclassroom...

"SAKURA-SAN! DETENTION AFTER DISMISSAL!" Jinno scolded me, as I sighed too hard

"Oh, come on…" I rolled my eyes

_**Greaaat… This is what I'm thinking right now, Diary-san, when will Jinno-sensei understand me? (well even though sometimes I gave him a unnecessary reasons why I'm late) He just looks like Natsume, wait, WHAT?! Oh great why I'm STILL thinking about that jerk? Can I please just let me grab the chance when I will forget him?**_

_**I sat beside Hotaru, she's ignoring me, and then I turned my sight to Ruka-pyon, he was looking at her but with that sad and desperate face. What's wrong with them? Oh yeah, I promise him that I will negotiate her about their relationship, but I was so scared if Hotaru will point a baka gun at me or worse our friendship, but that was a promise, I don't want to break it that's because I don't want to see Ruka-pyon with his loneliness. Sigh… Maybe later.**_

_**-X-**_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

Well, its dismissal, everyone is excited to go home, well for them. I was about to walk to the Detention Hall, but I stopped when I saw a flyer posted on the bulletin wall:

_Attention:  
Try-out for soccer football at 5 pm, if you want to join please write legibly your name and section with this poster and please bring your own sports attire:_

I looked down in the poster, the names were written and then I was surprised to see the name written on the poster:

_18. Natsume Hyuuga, II-Blue_

_**19. Ruka Nogi, II-Blue**_

After that, the question came in my mind: Why is Ruka-pyon joining soccer football?

**-X-**

"Mikan-chan!" the voice greeted me and I looked up, there I saw my other two bestfriends: Umenomiya Anna and Nonoko Ogasawara waving their hands,

"Oh, hi, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" I waved at them back

"Haven't you heard?" Anna blurted out.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, and then Nonoko answered, "Natsume is joining the soccer football, and also the same time Luna is joining cheerleader!"

"So what?" I rolled my eyes, while the girls were looking at me with their confused faces "What? What are you looking at?" I asked them annoyingly

"Aren't you like obsessed with him or jealous with them, whatsoever?…"Anna asked me

"Well, he got his girlfriend now. I assume his very happy that I was out of his life." I answered, why I always talk about that.

"Oh…kay…" They said in unison. "Well, if there's nothing more you could tell me, then I should be going now…"I said before I could walk away

They looked at each other, "What's wrong with Mikan-chan? She's changed right now…"Anna whispered, "I agree…"Nonoko nodded, _I'm really sorry guys_… I thought regretfully

**-X-**

After detention, it's time for me to home, but I stopped when I saw Ruka-pyon was leaning on the wall, oh yeah that face again, sigh…

"Hi, Ruka-pyon!" I greeted him with a smile

He looked at me, with his surprised face "Oh yeah, hi…Sakura-san…" He greeted me back, well, a bit of depression.

"What's wrong? What's with that face?" I smiled again, but he didn't mind to see me.

Before he could answer, I noticed a door he was leaning beside, I took a peek inside it and I saw boys playing soccer football and laughing with each other.

"It's because…" he started, and I looked at him. "… I don't know if I could play soccer, I was so stupid when I wrote my name on that poster… I can't do it, just because they're too good to me" he smacked his forehead

"Oh…Well, don't be so hopeless, I know this is your first time joining soccer. You're gonna love it! Don't give up. By the way, I know Natsume could help ya…"

"Yeah…Yeah! I don't have the right for me to give up!" he brightens up

"That's what I like it…" I smiled. He tried to open the door then he look at me

"Thank you, Mikan…" He smiled; wait what he just called me? He's calling me by my first name? I can't believe it! I'm in a dreamland!

"Uh…Sakura-san? Are you there?" He shook me, and I'm just back to reality.

"Oh… Huh? Oh, yeah." I frowned

"Well, I need to go now, Sayonara, and by the way, you're my savior" He waved at me then he happily entered through the door. Sigh, I'm so happy to see his smile.

But I think, the whole time I was there, I almost felt that…. _**I was being watched…**_

**-X-**

Before I could go home… I saw a familiar figure facing at the fountain. And when I came closer to her, the figure turned out to be Hotaru's. Man… I missed her a lot.

"Hotaru…" I started, then she turned back to see me, "I'm sorry for ruining your moment there, but I need to talk to you…"

Later was a pause, I looked at her… She was emotionless, but I know inside she was lonely all these time. The silence eloped around us until she started, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"It's about Ruka-pyon…" I said while I covered my eyes with my bangs,

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on… At least you could talk to him!" I bawled. She looked at me then asked me, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I promise him just to talk to you… for him!" I replied

"Or… is it because you care for him?" She sent me another option, but this time that question is hard to answer, what am I going to do?

"I…" I tried to explain, but she cut me off, "Didn't you realize that you are in fact, wasting my time?"

"Huh? Wait, I-"

"Never Mind, and don't mind seeing me again, baka!" she stood up and began to walk away from me,

I tried to stop her, "Wait… Hotaru, I'm sorry." I apologized but she ignored me

_**Sigh… there she goes, I'm starting to think that Hotaru was no longer my friend. I was trying to talk to her; well what's wrong with that? Was it because of Ruka-pyon? I really want to disappear, Diary-san, it's my entire fault, I lost my best friend, I told Ruka-pyon that everything will be okay, and I hate to say this but, also losing my boyfriend is the worst. Why would I think about this?**_

_**-M. Sakura**_

**Well there you go guys! Sorry for wrong grammars, I was about to finish before this but nahh Earthquake again. Well, sorry for the late update! Hope ya like it**

**So revs?**


	3. Waiting and Wanting You

**Chapter 3:**

_**It's been a week after that 'Hotaru-never-talked-to-me-ever-again'**__** incident, and that's been my question: What am I going to do now? I made this situation worse! How am I going to tell this to Ruka-pyon? I could hurt his feelings you know… I'm starting to realize that Ruka-pyon is still in love with her, and I'm just nothing to him. I'm really that **__**hopeless**__**…**_

_**About that Natsume (really hate to say this to you, Diary-san) Well, I haven't even talk to him because of his 'lovey-dovey' thingy with his long time girlfriend Luna, if you want to ask me if I am really jealous of them, sigh… Maybe a little bit. After hurting my feelings, I never forgave him since, with even saying sorry how I could love him the way I used to, but he just being stubborn, ignorant, bastard, ruthless (many negative traits to mention) kind of guy. For all these years I always realize that loving him was the biggest mistake I ever did in my life. I'm really that **__**guilty**__**…**_

_**Back to Hotaru… I really need a shoulder to lean on (besides Ruka-pyon) I really need my best friend. If we talk again, I really want to say to her that I'm really…really sorry, if I did something embarrassing and annoying to her, I just don't want to lose my best friend. I'm really that **__**regretful**__**…**_

_**It seems that Amenatsu, Anna, and Nonoko have been my best friends, yet I'm still afraid if someday, I could lose them, turn their backs on me, and never see them again. I'm really that **__**scared**__**…**_

_**Above all, I'm just being an **__**idiot living in this world of doubtfulness,**__** who deserves **__**NOTHING**__** at all…**_

**-X-**

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG! WAKE UP, BAKA!

Here am I, always slamming the alarm clock, I looked down from upstairs and saw Amenatsu cooking and whistling happily. Then, I looked around the kitchen, it was clean and radiant. After I looked around, she noticed me, stepping down the stairs.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan…" she smiled while frying the rice,

"Ohayo, Amenatsu-chan," I smiled back at her. After I sat down the chair, she began scattering the books, "Your grandfather sent you a letter, umm… Here it is!" she handed me an old plain envelope with an addressee written upper left corner:

_To my beloved granddaughter, Mikan Sakura_

I opened the envelope, and then I opened the piece of paper folded in half, it says:

_Mikan,_

_How are you? I hope that your fine, don't let your old man to see you very lonely. I hope things are going fine with you and Imai-san._

_If you try to ask me if I'm okay, well high-blood that is. I always argue with the mailman for not receiving your letters, and even they once sent me to hospital, I was not aware of my medical condition. I can see that you're busy after all, well that's fine… As long you're okay, and don't be scared I'm not angry._

_Don't let someone ruin your moment to shine, always keep fighting! Don't lose that chance when your dreams finally came true. Your parents will be so proud of you, and I'm looking forward to see you and your future._

_Your GrandFather,  
Nonno Sakura_

_**After I read the letter, I almost shed a tear, sigh… It's easy to give up, but it's difficult to take it back once I did. I don't want to see Oji-chan to see me that I lost everything I promised to him. Diary-san, I will keep this letter to you so that I can remember how guilty I was. I couldn't tell this whole truth to him.**_

Amenatsu noticed me crying she put her hands on my shoulder and said, "Now, now, I don't want to see you cry, I don't want to see your day ruin. Just wipe your tears and eat your breakfast." She said in pitiful voice.

I smiled as I wipe my tears, "Nope. I'm not crying, and I'm not ruining my day at all." I said and she just eyed at me intently. "Uh-huuuh…"

"What?" I was annoyed with that face, and she just look away from me and said, "Well, I don't know if you can tell him what happened between you and my creator."

"So, you've been reading my letter, I hope so…"

"Is it because of Ruka-sama?" she questioned, and I was struck… I paused for a while then I looked down to my lap, "No" I lied, it is because of him, all of these were because of him.

"Look, I know you were lying. You always wi-"she said but I cut her off, "Just SHUT UP okay? I don't want to talk about it! It's not because of Ruka-pyon, it's because I don't deserve to be Hotaru's best friend. Because she always considers me as the big-pain-in-her-butt!"

"But she created me… for you… She created me because she missed you before you came to this academy." She looked down and I looked at her, I feel sorry for her… a bit.

"Just because I'm an idiot doesn't mean I am SOMEONE for her." I said as I look down, I pause there then I walk towards the closet to change.

**-X-**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG GGGG!

Finally, lunch… I can just bury my head to my arms and watch Hotaru as she wipes her precious weapon; she seems peaceful…without me…

Well, I don't want to bother her right now… I'm…just….going…to…sl-

"Mikan… You look so bit down…What happened?" Anna came to side, I sighed and said, "Nothing, I'm just tired…"

"Wanna eat lunch with us?" she smiled, but I just simply answer, "No, thanks by the way…"

"Oh…kay… Well, if you change your mind, meet us at the cafeteria, kay?" she giggles.

"Okay…" I answered sleepily, and I looked at her walking towards Hotaru, they talked then she stood up from her seat and follows Anna.

Then Hotaru looked at me, but I just dug my head deeper in my arms, ignoring her.

**-X-**

At dismissal… I was assigned to be the one of the Thursday cleaners. I took out the trash, I was about to go back to classroom, but I stopped when heard an indistinct voice,

"So, all you're going to say that you want me to let you join my team…again?" the voice said

"Please, Natsume, I've been dreaming about this…" the second voice pleaded.

I moved closer, until I get the first glimpse of Natsume and the person he's talking with…

"Ruka, is it because you want to impress your stupid ex-girlfriend?"

WHAT?! He's joining soccer just because of Hotaru?

"But that's not what I-"he tried to explain but he doubtfully cut him off

"Save it, lover boy, she's not going to be happy if she sees you play with my team. You know she has no interest in saving her time and watching you play soccer, she gets so bored easily, do you remember that last time you played?"

After he said those words, Ruka's eyes were widened, and then he looked down the floor. I'm starting to know that he reminiscing his past… with Hotaru…

"That was long time ago…" He spoke after the short pause.

"And?" Natsume's eyebrows were raised

"And…I don't want… to happen… that again…" he continued as his fists were clenched.

"Good." He just smirked, and I twitched as my eyes were narrowing with anger.

He turned away, but he suddenly stops when he spoke, "It's no use to eavesdrop there, polka."

After he called my nickname, I came out from the shadows, dusting my skirt, and then I looked at them.

"Hehe, you knew it was me…" I chuckled nervously

"Sakura-san?" He saw me with a surprised look.

"Hahaha, nice to see yah again, Ruka-pyon" I scratched my head, "I'm just passing by…"

"Hmph, how much did you hear us, moron?" He asked while looking at me intently.

Terrified by his glare, I began to stammer, "A-a-almost all o-o-of i-i-it" I smiled but, that smile later turned into a frown. "Why? Why you're denying his request? You know this is for his own good!" I bawled. Ruka approached me and touched my shoulder, "Sakura-san, I…"

"It's none of your business, polka…" He turned again and walked a few steps away from us, I tried to follow him but Ruka-pyon just stopped me.

"AND BY THE WAY, DON'T CALL MY BEST FRIEND STUPID!" I shrieked,

"Sakura-san, don't…do this…"

I faced at him, and ask, "Why? Is it because of her? Is it because of my best friend?"

He looked down again, and replied, "Yes…"

I was silent and the same time was struck by his answer, "So…" I began, "Is that true, that you played soccer before?"

"Yes…" He answered, and I continue, "And you invited Hotaru, am I right?"

He looked at me and said, "Yes…"

I asked again, "What happened that day?"

Before he could answer, he sat down behind the wall, placed his hands on his forehead, and sighed, "That was seven years ago, I caught her hanging out with one of the best soccer player in this school, I was so jealous, so I joined Natsume's team, his team was the best! I played more diligently… But one day, there was a competition, like you said, I invited Hotaru to watch me play and she agreed sigh… But she didn't show any excitement at all, she was just sitting there, and I became a lousy player, I looked where she seated, but she left. So I fell down, broke my leg, and made Natsume and his team to lose the game. He blamed me for ruining his reputation. I just wanted to make her smile, but I failed… Just because I made her embarrass in front of the school months ago, and that's where she dumped me. I'm just a stupid, worthless guy for her."

"No, Ruka-pyon…" I bent down and said in a gentle voice," I think you're the coolest, sweetest guy… for me, I guess." I blushed.

"You think so?" He looked up, and I was lost in his beautiful blonde eyes, which made me to blush even darker. "Y-yeah, I-I- mean NO, I-I mean…. Y-yes…" I stuttered, and then I smiled.

"Then what about, Hotaru… What does she think of me?" He asked, and then my smiled faded.

**How am I going to tell this to Ruka-pyon? Gosh, he's looking at me! Is it the time for me to tell the whole truth? What will happen to him, I don't want to see that he hates me or leave me alone… I…**

… **I love him…**

**I waited for them to break up, so I can fill his gap in his heart… But he's still in love with her, and for that, there will be no space for me… He could forget me whenever he likes.**

**What will I do, Diary-san? All these fears of being rejected on the guy I truly love… I don't how I can solve it or cure it this kind of pain.**

"She still thinks you're sweet… too… You had exerted so much effort in impressing her…" There goes my lying again, sigh… I feel so insecure in telling that.

"Oh…" That's the only word came out from his mouth. We paused for a while, then I grinned as I spoke, "Well, I think I need to go now! It's nice meeting you again!"

I was about to run away but, Ruka-pyon just stood up and grabbed my wrist, "Wait, Sakura-san!" he exclaimed.

I faced at him and asked, "What is it?"

"Will you help me?" he pleaded while holding my hands. It was warm and smooth…

"I-in w-what?" My sweat dropped, and my heart began to beat even faster.

He answered, "It's for Hotaru… Maybe you could help me to win the heart of the girl I truly loved for very long time…"

I was heartbroken with those words, my tears started to form.

He noticed me and asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy to help you…" I answered as I wipe my tears, "We'll do our best!"

"Thank you so much, Mikan…" he said politely as he held my hand tighter, but I look down the ground as my heart continued to shatter into pieces and disappear in the darkness.

**-X-**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN GGGGGGG! WAKE UP, BAKA!

**It's 7:00 am and I'm still awake, sigh… I'm still thinking that reason why would I help Ruka-pyon…**

'**It's for Hotaru… Maybe you could help me to win the heart of the girl I loved for the very long time…'**

**That thought still echoes in my mind. Why would I fell in love with the guy who loves my ex-best friend? Is it because he came by my side to comfort me when the guy I loved years ago left me?**

"Sakura-san!" a manly voice greeted, I looked up and saw Ruka-pyon running while waving towards me, but what's with that happy aptitude?

"Ohayo… Ruka-pyon…" I greeted heavy-heartedly.

"What's with the long face?" he asked, but I stayed silent, after that he said, "Listen, Natsume finally joined me to his team!"

"Really… That's….greeeaaat…" I said with a depressed tone.

He looked at me and said, "What's wrong with you, Sakura-san?"

"Ah! Nothing… I'm just happy…" I laughed nervously. He leaned down closer, and whispered, "You're weird…"

"Really? Well, I'm sorry about th-"

He cut me off when he continued, "And that's the only thing I like about you…"

"Eh?" I blushed, WAIT! WHAT DID HE SAY?!

He took hold of my hands and dragged me all the way to the hall, "Come on! Let's go!"

I followed him, and this time I am happy… I was like 'Thank you, Lord for bringing Ruka-pyon to me!'

But I had this feeling for the whole time… **I was being watched again.**

* * *

**Hello, guys sorry for the late update! Well, I won't be writing for next week because there will be 2****nd**** periodical test, darn it! Sorry for wrong grammars, I'm really into the plot not the grammar. So thanks!**


	4. Unpack my Heart

Chapter 4: Unpack my heart

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG GGG!

"Right!" I excitedly packed up my things, before I could zip my bag, Nonoko just appeared in front of me.

She grinned and said," Mikan-chan! Wanna hang out with us?"

I shook my head "Sorry, there are some things I'm going to take care of…" I apologized as I carry my bag on my left hand. I smiled at her and said, "I hope you had a really good time, bye!" I quickly ran outside the classroom.

_**Well, I'm happy for Ruka-pyon… I'm also happy that no matter how stupid I am, he still likes me, like he told me yesterday:**_

'_**You're weird… And that's the only thing I like about you…'**_

_**Diary-san, I feel like thanking to the Lord, for giving me the wonderful thing in my life! Maybe he could forget about Ho-**_

_**Oh yeah… I forgot, the only reason why he joined soccer… Just for Hotaru…Always been for her…**_

In deeper thought, I absent-mindedly kept on running until, I bumped into a person. Then I fell flat my butt. I opened my eyes and was about to apologize that person when a familiar voice spoke to me, "Sakura-san? Are you okay?"

I blushed to know that voice was actually Ruka-pyon's.

I quickly carry my bag, stood up and said, "Y-y-yeah! I'm sorry I bumped unto you, I'm so careless…Well, anyways, how are you?"

He looked down and response, "Well, it's just that… I'm nervous… I never actually played soccer again for years…since I broke my leg…"

I leaned my head down for a bit and said, "Well… You remember how you played it right?"

"Yeah… but, what if I go wrong again?"

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Well, being screw up is part of being you… No matter how funny or embarrassing it was, as long there is Ruka-pyon… In front of me…" I blushed at that part.

"…" He stayed silent.

I touched his shoulder and said, "Oh come on! Cheer up! I know you will learn something positive with those screw ups, you're still learning, right?"

"Sigh… Alright, fine… I'll just try it again…" he smiled with a bit of nervousness, "Is that okay?"

**-X-**

"Oof!" Ruka fell down when he was trying to retrieve the ball from his opponent. When the opponent saw him falling down, he stopped and tried to approach him,

"Can you stand up?" he lends him a hand.

He grabs hold of his hand and tried to stand up, "Yeah… Thank you…"

"Nah! Don't mention it! Well, you're good at playing this since… Umm, when was that again? Oh yeah! Since you're twelve years old!" he happily punched his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah… But it's different now…"

PRRRRRRT!

"Breaktime!" the couch yelled after blowing the whistle, "And… Nogi-sama, I need to talk to you…"

After coach was being called, he approached to him. All I heard was just whispers.

Few minutes later…

"Ruka-pyon, here!" I waved at him at the bleachers, and when he noticed me, he tried to climb up to reach me.

"Sakura-san, I'm glad you're here the whole time." He smiled,

"I'm your best friend, right?" I said.

"Yeah…" he laughed

When he stopped laughing, I soothingly asked him, "So… What did the coach told you?"

He placed his hands on his forehead, "Not good…" he replied

"What? What is it?" I asked him again.

He looked up, "I'm just not too good for their team. They gave me a chance, but when we lose again in the next match, they'll kick me out of their team."

I looked down in pity, "Oh… I'm sorry about that…"

He grinned, "Don't worry! This time, our team will not lose again! This is for Hotaru!"

I lowered my head deeper in jealousy, "Riiight…" I said sarcastically and sadly. "Oh! I brought you something." I dug my hands in my bag and gave him a bottle of Gatorade.

"Thanks!"

**-X-**

2 hours later… I leaned down one of the columns at the locker hall, waiting for Ruka-pyon to finish his chat with his teammates. I was about to approach him, but I stopped when a voice behind me said coldly,

"What are doing here, polka?"

I turned around and I saw Natsume holding a soccer ball and a bag on the other side, he looked at me in disgust, or Maybe?

"I'm just here for Ruka-pyon… Any problem with that, jerk?" I gave him an irritated statement.

"Humph, slut…"

"What did you say?!" I was about to punch him, but someone stopped me.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend, you ugly b*itch?!" It was Luna, her voice can be heard all over the hall, even Ruka-pyon and his companions could hear us. She ran towards us and slapped my hands away from him. Then she pointed one long well-manicured finger at me, "Lay even one finger on him, and you're dead!"

She took a tight grasp on his arms, sashayed her hair away, and said "Just stay out of our way, hag!" then they just turned away in a snobbish way. Ughhh… I just hate that girl. "And where's that little brat?!" She yelled at him.

Brat? What does she mean?

"Let's get out of here!" a childish voice just appeared at my back. I turned around and saw a scared little boy was hiding behind me, holding my skirt.

"Youichi-kun? What are you doing here?" I asked him with a surprised look.

"Oba-san… save… Natsumenii-chan…" He whined with his little voice.

I knelt down and said, "Youichi-kun, you need to go to him, or else he'll leave you alone."

"What?!" He his eyes widened as he lets go of my skirt, then he ran away and cried, "Natsumenii-chan!"

I was shock in the way he was running so I tried to warn him, "Youichi! Slow down, or else you'll-"

Too late, I already found him lying helplessly in the floor, "…slip." I said the last word.

His tears started to form then he cried so loud like a baby. I knelt down again and soothingly stroke a part of his hair, "Stop crying now…" I took a stare on his wound, then I quickly dug my hands in my bag, and I removed the covering of Band-Aid. "Here… so stop crying…"

His loud cries slowly turned into a sniff. He looked at me while I wiped the wound with Betadine, and finally he stopped crying. He still looking at me but with awe, then he said, "M-am-mama…"

"Huh?"

"Mama… Mikan…"

"Eh?"

"Papa… I need to…go…..to Papa…" he stood up, then I saw Natsume walked down the hall, yelling,

"Youichi! Where a-"

"Natsume?"

"Youichi what are you doing here? Don't you know that were looking for you?."

"Papa, you meanie! You left me with that ugly slut!"

"Come on we need to go, now." Natsume pulled his little hands towards him.

"Wait! Can mama come with us, too?" Youichi pointed at me.

I was shock and confused, "W-what?!"

"No" he said, straight-forward.

Then Youichi looked at at Natsume in disagreement, "But you said you wa-"

Before he could say something, Natsume closed his mouth and he seems embarassed.

"Eh?"I looked at them; a bit curious of what Youichi is going to say.

He sighed, "Fine, she can go, but you promised me, don't tell her my secret." he warned him

"What secret?"

"Oh. shut up."

"Well, what about Ruka-pyon?" I said, worriedly.

He sighed again, "I already talk to him, don't worry, he said he's going home, all by himself."

I feel a cold, suspicious aura around him, "Are you sure?"

"YES, I'M SURE! Now let's go, before it's getting dark!"

"Alright, alright, sheeesh..." I rolled my eyes, "...what a jerk" I whispered.

He turned around,"What did you say again?"

"Nothing..." I looked away

**-X-**

Outside the campus... '_Weeeelllll... This is getting awkward"_ I thought while Natsume and I were holding hands with Youichi in between. **(a/n: like a family lol) **

"Oh, look a an ice cream!" Youichi pointed the truck.

Natsume tried to stop him, "Youichi, stop it, or you get cavities," then he looked at me, "Oi, polka, do something."

"Oooohh, save some for me!" I started to run, while Natsume smack his own forehead in disbelief.

"Uncle, can we have one strawberry, one chocolate and one vanilla, two scoops each!" I ordered the man in the truck.

"Ok, here you go!"

"Yay!" Youichi jumped for joy, after recieving the ice cream.

I reached my hands inside the pocket, "Oh wait..."

Then he stopped jumping "What is it, mama?"

"My wallet, I think I left it at my dorm." I smiled fakely, then I look at Natsume, he smack his forehead again.

"Look, I'm going to pay this, kay?" he put his hand in his breast pocket, then he gave his money to the vendor, "Here, thanks for the ice cream, you can keep the change."

"You have a very cute kid back there, and you two are a perfect couple." the veondor complimented us,

"Oh, no! Were no-" Before I could say anything, Natsume just circled his arms around my neck.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend..." he said

I was shock of his statement, "What? Natsume, you perv-"

He cut me off again, "Any problem with that?"

**-X-**

Later at the park...

"Thanks for that 'truth', you jerk." I glared at him while licking the strawberry ice cream, "You literally destroyed my reputuation."

"Your reputuation?! And at least we got an ice cream he wanted... and you even left your wallet at your dorm, you're really that stupid and clumsy."

"Urrrrgh... Why you-" I tried to slap him, but Youichi stopped me, "Mama, Papa, stop fighting!" he yelled.

"Youichi-kun..." I looked at him, he started to cry. "I'm sorry, I-I-"

"It's okay, my parents do that everyday..." He wiped his tears.

"Your parents?" I widened my eyes

Natsume cleared his throat and started to explain, "His parents fight each other everyday, he tried to interfere them but he can't because no one is paying his attention, but one time, his mother said she can't take their situation anymore, so they plan to divorce and abandon him to this school."

"Oh... So you're the only one who's taking care of him?"

"Yes."

_**After Natsume told me everything about Youichi, I thought that not only he's rich and spoiled brat, but he has a family problem, too. Well, unlike me, I'm poor but I am loved by my family, though I lived far away... I feel bad this one young little kid, never felt loved by his mother or his father... Are all rich people like this?**_

_**I looked at Youichi, he seems desperate, he need someone to take care of, besides Natsume... Or that coould be me...**_

I knelt infront of him, "So that's why, you were calling me 'Mama'."

He nodded and pleaded, "Can you be my mom?"

"B-but, I-"

"Just let him be, moron, he never felt calling someone as mother for 5 years. He even call me as his father." Natsume said and I look at Youichi, he was looking at me with his puppy eyes.

I smiled and said, "Alright..."

Suddenly he hugged me and said, "Yay! Mama!"

**"**Ack-can't b-reathe!"

**-X-**

Infront my dorm gate...

"It's getting dark now, we should go home, Youichi." Natsume said

"But what about Mama Mikan?" he asked him

He looked at me for a while and said, "This is where she lives, we have to go to our house, right now."

"Aww..."

Before he could walk away, I said, "Heya, Natsume?"

He turned around to see me, "Hn?"

"Thanks for bringing me home..." I said gratefully, "...but there is this one thing..."

"What?"

"I still owe you that punch before, at the locker hall." I giggled

"Punch?" He said, then I punched him hard in the left shoulder, "Ow! Hey!"

I laughed while shaking my left hand in pain, **"**You really have a hard muscles in there." Then I knelt down infront of the little boy, and said, "Good night, Youichi-kun, be a good boy."

I hugged him then he said, "Yes, mama, I'm going to miss you..."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"Ahem..." Natsume cleared his throat

"Oh yeah, here, I think you need to go, now." I stood up.

**-X-**

Inside the house...

"Amenatsu, I'm home!" I yelled through the hall, "Amenatsu?"

"Oh hey, where have you been for the whole afternoon, are you dating with someone?" She asked as she stepped down the stairs.

"Oh no, I was with Nats-oops!" I covered my mouth

"Nats?" She lowered her head, sideways.

"Umm... like I was saying, I was collecting nuts...with Youichi." I said in a hard panic

"Well, where are they? Can I see some? " She tapped her heels while looking at me.

My sweat dropped, "Umm... They were with Youichi, I let him keep those."

"You... are... lying." She raised her eyebrows.

I blushed, "NO, THIS IS THE TRUTH!"

"Uhh... no.. I just saw you outside with Natsume and Youichi at the balcony!"

I blushed hard, "Well excuse me cause I'm going to my room!"

_**Arghhhh... I thought Natsume was out of my life, well not because of Youichi, just because he told that vendor he was my boyfriend, I want to punch him! I hope that vendor won't tell everybody. And by the way, what was that secret did Natsume didn't want to tell me?**_

_-__**M. SAKURA**_

**Hey guys, well maybe kinda more CHEEEEESY about those two couples! XD**

**Sorry for the late update I hope ya like it, hehe ^^; **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA-SAN!  
**


	5. Knowing Him

**Chapter 5: Knowing him**

Ah… Saturday, my favorite day of the week. I just love sitting on the bench just doing and thinking nothing. I love the atmosphere all around me, gentle breeze, birds chirping, and leaves dancing with the wind. I just sit back, relax and enjoy sitting ice cream a-

"There you are! Come on, let's go…" a voice just came behind me.  
"Who-"Before I could ask, someone just dragged me away through the forest, "What are doing? HEY LET ME GO!" I yelled and tried to struggle,

"Shut up, moron you're making my ears bleed!" he said coldly, then he continued, "I need you to take care some business for me…"

"What?! Why would I care for your business? Why me? " I asked him, and then he stopped walking.

"Here we are…"

"What?" I looked down and I saw a little gray-haired boy staring nonchalantly in front of me. "Youichi? You mean Youichi?" Then I looked at Natsume,

"Yes" he replied firmly.

"S-soooo, what about him?" I asked him again.

He sighed and said, "Idiot. What do you expect? I brought you here just to show you how cute he was in that look? I brought you here to take of him while I'm gone, that's all."

I looked at him, angrily and confusedly, we paused and then he said, "What?"

I was pissed when I replied, "Seriously? You just… suddenly… dragged me all the way… here just to babysit of your seven-year old brat?!"

"Yeah, and actually he's eight." He pointed at him.

"Whatever, just why are you lending him to me? Where are you going, anyway?" I asked him while pointing at Youichi while his stare creeps me out.

"Training for the competition next month." He replied

When I saw what he's wearing, I began to laugh, "Really? With that formal clothes? "I pointed his black casual jackey with a hoodie then I coed, "Ooooohhh, you're on a date…"

"NO!" He yelled while looking the other way. He paused for a while then he sighed and said, "Well… It's a date, but I have to go training afterwards!"

I scoffed, "Really? I don't believe you…"

Natsume smacked his forehead, and then he looked at his watch, "ARGHHH… Wha- GREAT, I'm late!"

I was pissed off again, "Hey, don't blame me for being late, you jerk! I don't want any trouble!"

He looked at me angrily and said, "You won't get any unless you have to take care of him!"

I looked at Youichi for a while with his big… cute…puppy eyes, _could those eyes could get any bigger? _Then I sighed in defeat and said, "Fine… I'll babysit him."

He smiled and said, "Good." Then he knelt down in front of Youichi and said, "Be a good boy to your mommy, okay?"

The little boy looked at him and answered his cute voice, "I will, papa…"

He stood up and then he just passed by me, he didn't just say thanks or goodbye to me. How rude and impolite of him. Now, I feel awkward while this little boy staring at me, it DOES scare me out. So I sighed, counting one to ten backwards, then I knelt before him and said with a fake smile, "So, what do want, my darling Youichi? An ice cream?"

I waited for a response then he just simply answered, "No"

I was pissed off a little bit by his answer, "Or perhaps, we shall go to your hou-"I was cut off when he yelled,

"NO!" He shook his head.

_That's it! _Now my smile turned into a frown, "WELL, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT ANYWAY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!?"

Then he replied shyly while looking the other way, "Let's just walk…"

"Eh?" I was surprised by his answer, "W-why Can we just do something like-" And then a felt a small hand grasping on my palms. "Natsume-niichan maybe gone but at least I still have this one person who cares me as I care for her… I'm talking about you…"

I was bit shocked of his answer, _seriously this kid could really say all of this, _I paused and then smiled.

**-xxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxx-**

6:00 pm… Youichi and I still walking towards the park. I was getting bored, but when I looked at him, he's still showing me that same face again. Complete silence enveloped us until he spoke…

"Can we just go somewhere else?"

_Ah, Finally! I knew he could say that!_ I sighed in relief, "Umm… Why don't we go to that amusement park?" I pointed to a place where all several lights surrounded the huge Ferris wheel. We followed that place, and then when we arrived at the entrance, I was surprised that this place is bigger than the ones I visited last year. I looked at the several booths then at the roller coaster. Everything changes a lot, I wished Hotaru was here to share and enjoy this wonderful moment with me.

I tried riding a roller coaster. I screamed a lot in fear and Youichi is just… laughing? I think this was the first time to see him laugh. _What a mysterious kid…_ it, he was drooling at those cotton candies nearby the exit and he even asked me to buy one for him. I walked faster towards the stall, and then I bumped into a person beside me… My eyes widened when I saw that person is actually Natsume.

I looked at those dark crimson orbs, I even see my own reflection behind those, and then I realized I was lost in those beautiful, tantalizing ey—**AH, WHAT THE HECK I WAS THINKING?!**

"What are you both doing here?" He said in low, composed voice.

"Papa!" Youichi ran towards him and then Natsume carried him.

He smiled looking at him "Hey! Are you having fun here?" Then Youichi replied with a huge grin marked on his face, "Lots!"

"Natsume… What happened to your face?" I pointed my finger at his red mark on his cheeks.

He looked down calmly and said, "It's nothing… really."

Youichi was pissed and said, "Did she do this to you?"

He replied, "No…" _I knew he was lying._ Then I tried to touch his face, "Ow! Stop that!" he winced

"Sorry… What happened? H-how was the date?" I tried to ask him, but he kept denying until I ran out of questions to ask him.

Well were just enjoying our moment here at the carnival until Youichi became tired, so Natsume just carried him to his room. Then after we just stared and even tuck him in his bed as he sleeps soundly.

We paused until Natsume spoke, "So, do you like being his mother?"

"Well, thanks to you, he called me that after you left him." I laughed for a moment then he looked down and said,

"Hey, polka…"

I looked at him, "Yeah? What's wrong?"

He clenched his fist and continued, "About Luna and I… I was thinking…"

He stopped for a moment then he said something which it made me shocked, "I was thinking of _breaking up_ with her…_"_

_W-What?_

* * *

**WHA- Oh yeah, I wrote that. ****Well, that goes for you guys! You really want to know why Natsume wants to break up with Luna, aye? Keep updated. And sorry for the wrong grammars! I really wanted a beta reader please PM me! XD.**

**Lots of sugar,**

**Ruby X Sapphire**


End file.
